From the Past to Ragnarok
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: Odin's plan to kill the Trickster God hadn't ended just yet. This last attempt, in which he had planned ever since Loki was banished to Midgard, will finally take action. Will the plan succeed or will Ragnarok finally began?
1. Prologue

**From the Past to Ragnarok**

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer_: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does _not_ belong to me! I'm saying this now for the first and last time, so no sue!

**A/N:** The anime had immediately caught my attention and I really adore watching it, in result of writing this fanstory here. A warning though as I mention in my other stories, English is my _third_ language so I may be a little off in the grammar. Arigatou! R/R please!

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=

                "Loki-sama chose to stay," Skuld spoke up with hidden happiness, sipping onto her tea silently from where she joined with her sisters.

                "Ragnarok will stay in silences from beyond this point," Verdandi added in afterwards, her brown eyes narrowed behind her cup, "But for how long...? Loki-sama bound to return to the world of Gods…"

                Urd placed her cup down onto the table, violet eyes trained on the liquid inside the cup as her image swirl from the reflection. "But nothing will be at peace as long as Loki-sama continues to stay here…"

                Both Skuld and Verti lifted their heads towards her, "Urd-oneesama?"

                "Odin-sama has one more to present to Loki-sama…something much more affective that's probably will cause the end of Loki-sama before Ragnarok even begin." The oldest of the Norn that represents the Past said, lifting her violet eyes to her two sisters, "Odin-sama is not done yet…"

                "Loki-sama…" Skuld trailed off, obviously worried.

                "It is not our place to interrupt with Odin-sama's plans," Verdandi said, placing her finished tea down with closed eyes.

                Urd silently agreed, the image of Loki appeared in her cup as they watched. Slowly, the picture changes to the smiling pink-haired girl. Skuld frowned, "Mayura…the reason Loki-sama chose to stay."

                Verdandi gazed at Urd, "And perhaps his weakness…Odin-sama will use the girl to get to him?"

                "No…" Urd answered monotonously, carefully observing the girl, "Odin-sama will not use her…only returning what belongs to her in which he had kept."

                "Returning?" Skuld tilted her head to the side, twirling one of her long strands around her finger nervously.

                "Once Mayura receives it…from there, Odin-sama's plan will be complete if Loki-sama didn't figure it out in time."

                "What does Odin-sama have that belongs to a mere mortal like her?"

                The bell chimed through the silences as Mayura's picture disappeared. Slowly looking up, Urd closed her eyes and gave one direct answer, "Memories…"

=::=::=::=::=

                "Daidouji!"

                Mayura stopped her running once the school ended, looking back in confusion when recognizing the voice, "Kou-kun?"

                Koutarou shook his head in amusement, holding up her bag and umbrella in his hand, "You left these behind…are you planning on leaving your homework while running in the rain outside?"

                Mayura didn't answer him. Grabbing her things quickly with a bow of thanks, she stepped on her heels and sprint towards the exit, leaving behind the disbelief rich boy.

                "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

                "Loki-kun!" Was all she said with a wide smile once she disappeared within the darkness of the rain. Koutarou's amusement disappeared right when she left, his eyes hazed over as a glint of sorrow was quickly replaced. Though the sorrow was from the love and protective he held for her, but it's much _far_ from the love of interact relationships.

                He opened his mouth to speak out one word he had longed to say, but couldn't as his throat tightens. His attention was interrupted - he froze, fully in alert - when hearing a loud moaning of a wild growl. Koutarou sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket and walked down the empty hall of his school, "I'm coming, Aniki…I'm coming…"

=::=

                While running through the rain, Mayura's heart pumped fast within her chest, face broke out in an odd mixture of bubbly happiness and concern. All that can run through her mind right at the moment was to get to the agency _fast_. Then suddenly, Mayura skip a halt when hearing a pair of loud cries from a couple of crows as she turned her head in confusion.

                There, drenching in the rain while blocking her path were two black crows, both facing over to her. If Mayura took the time to think, the two crows seem unnaturally larger than the normal ones.

                "Hm?" Mayura tilted her head to the side, "What are the crows doing standing out in the rain like that?" Then her eyes glittered in stars, "Fushigi mystery!"

                The crows continue to stare over at her, neither making any movements. Suddenly, their eyes flashes as Mayura felt her body stiffen; her mind went completely blank. The umbrella was dropped to the ground, her body unconsciously walking over towards them from where they took flight in the air, circling around her with a loud cry.

                Through the rain, a spark of flames flared from her arm, burning onto her skin that shows a brand seal, marking a small crescent shape of fire. Once it slowly vanishes, as if it never appeared before, the two crows gave their last cry before they flew away and out of sight.

                With a blink, Mayura snapped awake and screamed, being wet from head to toe. Picking up her umbrella and covered herself, she scratched behind her head curiously, rubbing her arms unconsciously where the seal was. With a small shrug, Mayura checked her watch and panic, now running full speed ahead towards her destination.

=::=::=::=::=

                The silent whispered throughout the room as Loki stood behind his large window, deeply in thoughts. Though only a few weeks had past ever since he decided to stay in Midgard, Loki couldn't help but tried to remind himself of his true reason for staying. He knew that staying is for Mayura's sake, but his feelings for it are much deeper than he'd expected. It should be if he refuses to return to the Gods – which he had longed to ever since he stayed here while planning on confronting Odin, the All-Father of the Gods.

                The rain continues to wash down his window, disturbing his thoughts before a smile lifted on his lips when seeing a likely running figure towards his agency. For the past few weeks, Mayura had made sure of herself to come here right after the school ended and even sometimes decided to stay for the whole night on a few occasions.

                _"So I won't be missing any fushigi MYSTERY!"_

                Was the answer when he had asked her. But Loki knew her more than that; knowing that she's trying to keep him within her sight as much as possible in case he decided to 'disappear' from her again. He chuckled, remembering the glances she gave him secretly – which he caught, of course – that are written deeply in confusion, debating on her unknown feeling she has for him; a child eight years her junior in her eyes, as a matter of fact

                "Konnichi wa, Yamino-san!" Loki heard her hollering in greeting before running footsteps came up to his room. Loki would have greeted her, but the words were stuck in his throat when she appeared. "Loki-kun!"

                "Ah…Mayura," Loki managed to say with narrowed emerald eyes. Yamino appeared with Fenrir soon afterwards, holding a towel out for her which she took with great thanks; drying her long hair. Something is disturbing Loki and it's bothering him to no end. Without a word, he slowly walked over and swiftly grabbed her hand, a speck of some unknown aura was felt…a very familiar aura…but it was gone before he could analyze it.

                Mayura looked down at him curiously, "Loki-kun?"

                "Mayura…did anything happened when you come here?" Loki asked her carefully, not removing his hand just yet in case that aura he'd felt would come back.

                She shook her head.

                "Daddy?" Fenrir called out cutely.

                Yamino looked at each of them before he smiled, kneeling down to pick up his older brother, "I'll get the snacks ready, ne, Loki-sama?"

                Mayura looked at him excitedly as Loki releases her hand, "I've been dying to taste more of your new sweets, Yamino-san!"

                He laughed, giving a nod and walked back outside with Fenrir, leaving the two behind. Mayura began to hum a cheerful tone, skipping over to the coach and sat down. Her pink orbs lifted, catching Loki's eyes who were still gazing at her, "Loki-kun? Is something wrong?"

                "Punyaa!" Ecchan called out, popping itself on top of his head. "Loki-tama?"

                Loki blinked, giving a smile and taking a seat from the opposite side of her, "No…nothing is wrong."

                "Any clients with new mysteries coming along?"

                "The weather seems awfully poor for them to come, don't you think?"

                "Really?" Mayura frowned sadly, staring out the rainy sky from the window. With a shrug, she pointed over to where she dropped her bag and umbrella with a sheepish smile, "I'll be staying over again tonight. I'd asked Papa already and he said for you to call him this time, he wanted to talk to you. You…do have a telephone here, don't you?"

                "Again?" Loki's eyes slightly widen while she nodded. Slowly, his face softens warmly with agreement, "Alright…yes, I have one and never bother using it but just this once I'll make an exception."

                Mayura laughed, jumping out from her seat and grabbed him in a deep hug before she stood. Clutching onto his arm and dragged him over to his desk, she swiftly snatched a pen and wrote her digits on the palm of his hand, "Here's my number. I'll go help Yamino-san with the sweets, I'll be right back!"

                He smiled after her figure, giving a low sigh and digging an unused phone from one of his drawers. Slowly dialing and looking at the written marks on his hand, he held the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

                "Moshi moshi…" The grumbling voice of Misao greeted from the line.

                "Mayura-papa?" Loki called out and smoothly, he held the phone away from his face with closed eyes towards the trio that had walked in with the sweets in their hand. As expected, the loud hollering from the man was heard on the other line.

                "LOKI! YOU _BETTER_ HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

                Both Yamino and Mayura accidentally flung their plates into the air, totally surprised at the voice. The sweets flew, one smashing into Yamino's face from where he stumbled back, his cries where only heard as he tumbled head-over-heel repeatedly on the stairs till he landed at the bottom in an undignified dizzy pile.

                "Eh?" Mayura looked up, eyes completely wide when seeing her strawberry cake falling. But before she could have the same fate like Yamino, Fenrir leaped into the air, his mouth drooling as he popped the cake into his mouth while she catches him with a laugh.

                Loki smiled, holding the phone back towards his face and began talking in a calm voice. Leaving Mayura to look down at Yamino, both her and Fenrir cringed from his form, "Yamino-san…are you alright?"

                His squeaking voice was heard, a twitching hand held up in the air, "Fine, Mayura-san…just fine."

                Fenrir snorted loudly with a roll of his eyes, "Baka…"

                "Ne, Loki?…LOKI! Are you listening to me?!"

                Misao's voice didn't disturb Loki one bit, who's staring out the window cautiously, seeing nothing from within the rain outside. Slowly, he turned around to Mayura, observing her once again and hanging the phone up without knowing.

                Mayura looked over at him, "Loki-kun? What did Papa say?"

                "Eh?" He blinked, looking back down at the phone. His face went blank with a sweat-drop, "Ano…to…rest early for school tomorrow."

                "Ah! Arigatou, Loki-kun!"

                "Sure." Loki murmured, waving it away. Then his body completely froze, diverting his narrowed eyes back out the window.

                "Daddy?" Fenrir called out in confusion at his father's behavior. Yamino dragged himself up the stairs and looked at him, asking, "What's wrong?"

                "Nothing…"

=::=

                The two crows from earlier watched the family carefully from outside the window, their small black orb gave their last glow just as a large single eye in the color of bloody-red appeared above them as it fluttered open, gazing at Loki before trailing over to Mayura's laughing form…

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=

Aniki: Old term for Older Brother

Baka: Idiot/Moron

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=

_I know it's one of those usual 'boring sequel' stories of the anime, but I've been wanting to write this since I'm starting to LOVE Norse Mythology. Strange how an anime can have you so interested in their myth. I'm trying my best though all the research and the copy of my Book about the Norse Myth and also where the anime is heading to write this fanstory. Since Sakura-san seems to make a few false twists in this, I might as well create a few on my own, but of course, involved truthfully with the Myth._

_Oh, anyone confused on Koutarou, you will have to see in the later chapters. - He is one of the strangest (which make sense to me, for some reason, since I don't find myself cringing at the thought) twist there is. You'll see!_

_Hope you enjoy it…hoping… Arigatou to all the readers and reviewers!_

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=


	2. Chapter 01

**From the Past to Ragnarok**

_Chapter One_

A/N: Next chapter! Hope you enjoy…please R/R your suggestions! Arigatou!

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=

                "She sure sleeps quite fast, ne?" Yamino noted with a smile by the guest room door. Or more preciously, _'Mayura's'_ room while they watch her sleeping on the bed comfortably.

                Loki only nodded from where he stood beside her bed, pulling the sheets more tightly around her form with a thoughtful look on his face, "Fenrir…"

                The puppy walked over towards him, "Yes, Daddy?"

                Loki kneeled down and picked him up, placing him on the bed beside the girl, "I want you to stay here…"

                "Loki-sama?" Yamino blinked a few times as Ecchan popped himself on top of his head, equally confused.

                "Something was disturbing me when she arrived to the agency," He explained with a frown, eyes narrowed wisely that betrayed him from being a child, "Fenrir, if anything happens…come right to me."

                "You can count on me, Daddy!" Fenrir answered obediently, settling down near Mayura's stomach. Giving her one last look, Loki walked out of the room, leaving Yamino to shut the door tightly behind them from where the darkness soaked itself throughout the room.

                "Loki-kun…" Fenrir's ear perked, cracking an eye open and chuckled once Mayura gather him close to her.

                "Sorry, Mayura…I'm not Daddy." Then Fenrir froze, meeting the open pink eyes of Mayura, though from her breathing, he knew the girl is still obviously asleep. "Mayura?" Fenrir nudge her face with his nose; not receiving any reaction from her, he frowned worriedly, "I must tell Daddy!"

                Before he could hop out of bed, Mayura's arms where wrapped tightly around him, preventing him from leaving.

                "Mayura!"

                From his whines, Mayura's eyes are still dazed before it clouded in a darker color, lost in her dreams and gave her last muttering, "Loki-kun…Loki…"

=::=

                A smooth gentle hand reached down towards the child's sweaty face, warm pink orbs filled with deep concern while running her fingers through the soft strands, her hand glowing in a pale-pink light…healing the little boy…

                Her powers are unseen to the boy's parents, who stood closely beside them in fear of his condition. The mother finally spoke in hesitation, "Is my son going to be alright…Sigyn-sama?"

                The boy's breathing began to go steady while she smiled warmly to the couple, "He's going to be fine…all he needs is a little rest and will be up at his feet once he wakes up."

                The mother immediately broke down in tears and reached for her son. Her husband gave a low bow with a loud _clunk_ when his thick skull impacted to the hard ground.

                "No, please stand," Sigyn quickly said, kneeling down beside him and help him stood, "I'm not someone you should be bowing too. I'm just a normal doctor."

                "But…for you to be helping us peasant," The father protested. She interrupted him with a shook of her head.

                "I'm only doing what I do best, helping those in needs or suffering," replied Sigyn, looking out the open window, "I must be leaving now. I'll come back tomorrow and see if your son is fully healed from his sickness."

                "Thank you, Sigyn-sama!" He exclaimed with another low bow as she sweat-dropped. Not wanting to argue any farther, she gave them a respected bow in return before leaving out the door. Closing it behind her, she walked away into the deserted field with a smile still on her lips.

                "So this is what you had been doing." A low voice suddenly whispered from behind. She gave a loud shriek, whirling around to the owner of the voice, but tripped over her legs instead and found herself promptly eating a mouthful of dirt.

                Amused older emerald eyes watched her with a large sweat-drop at the side of his head, kneeling down from his tall height to offer her a hand, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Sigyn."

                "Loki-sama?" She exclaimed in surprised, taking his offer and stood up, moving her long brown-golden hair over her shoulders, "What are you doing here in Midgard?"

                "Should I be asking you the same thing?" He countered kindly, "Beautiful Goddess Sigyn missing every single day when the sun still shines in Asgard, only to find her playing doctor while acting as a mere mortal to help the poor."

                Sigyn wouldn't dare glare at the God, blood-brotherhood of the All-Father himself, "Odin-sama sent you?"

                "Odin can see everything he needed…he has no reason to send me."

                Sigyn eyed the Trickster God uneasily as they walked over and entered the Bifrost, a rainbow bridge that will lead them back to Asgard, the world of the Gods.

                Loki continued to smile at her, "Something wrong?"

                "You haven't answered my question, Loki-sama. Why are you here?"

                "Can't a God go anywhere he pleases to go?" Loki shrugged just when they walked past the watchman God, Heimdall, who were looking the two suspiciously. Once they are in a safe far distance, Loki stopped and turned around; giving him the raspberry he knew Heimdall can see and laughed lightly with a small wave, ignoring the steaming God above.

                Sigyn stared at him in surprised, "Loki-sama!"

                "It's nothing," responded Loki in a low tone, all humor gone from his eyes, standing closely beside her. "It's nothing at all, Sigyn…"

                Though she doesn't want too, she couldn't help but feel the heat spreading over her face as she quickens her pace. It's only natural that she acted the way she did, but better off blushing instead of having hearts in her eyes and go ga-ga over the handsome God like most of the Goddess are doing.

                She was thankful enough to even stand firm beside him without melting, who he himself can make an eighty-years-old woman broke down with a high fever for months because of his looks. His formal attitude, minus his mischievous personality, is a big bonus as well.

                "If you excuse me, Loki-sama," Sigyn said, not facing him, "I must get back before-"

                He interjected her words by grabbing her hand and yanking her so she was facing towards him. He held onto her chin firmly but gentle with his free hand, passionate emerald eyes drowning deeply into her wide pink one.

                "You look beautiful when you blush, there's no shame in hiding it," He whispered, drawing her frozen body close to his as their lips almost met, "And Sigyn…just call me Loki alone…"

=::=

                Mayura snapped awake, bolting right up from her bed, all the images of her dream instantly forgotten while shaking her head, cooling her face down. She sighed, hugging her arms close to hers, suffocating to whatever is in her embrace as she looked down in confusion.

                With one blink to focus in the dark…she gave a loud piercing scream…

=::=

                "Nii-san!" Yamino cried in his pajamas, fanning his brother whose eyes were swirled with foam bubbling out from his mouth.

                "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was squeezing him so tightly!" Mayura apologized over and over, looking at the puppy worriedly.

                Loki watched the condition of his son with a large sweat-drop, though he slumped on her bed tiredly from being awaked in the middle of the night as Ecchan – who's on top of his usual spot on the head of Loki with the same tired expression on its cute face – tried not to fall back asleep.

                "What was he doing in my room?" Mayura inquired, looking over at him, "Doesn't he usually sleep with Yamino-san or you?"

                "Not really," Loki replied in a muffled voice, wishing he could crawl within her sheets and sleep, "Why not both of you go back to bed…? You still have school tomorrow, Mayura…"

                "But…Fenrir…"

                "He'll be fine," Loki concluded, reaching out and patted the puppy's head, dragging his feet back out the room. Yamino gave one last concern look towards his brother, giving a smile to Mayura and following after Loki, door closed behind him once again.

                Mayura gave a sigh, biting her bottom lips and carefully place Fenrir on the pillow near her head, making sure the puppy is safe before closing her eyes to sleep…

=::=::=::=::=

                "Oi! Mayura!" Mayura snapped awake from her desk in school, looking up groggily to the curious Narugami, his wooden sword – or Mjollnir, which he proudly named – placed over his shoulders and chuckled, "School already ended, just to let you know."

                "Eh…?" She looked around with drowsy eyes, seeing the class empty, minus Koutarou who stood by the door looking at her.

                "Sleeping through the whole day, I'm surprised the teacher didn't catch you," Koutarou grinned, inwardly concern and left the classroom with a small wave. "See you, Daidouji."

                Mayura gave a large yawn, standing up slowly while stuffing her books into her bag.

                Narugami raised an eyebrow, "Didn't sleep at all last night?"

                "No," She shook her head, taking small steps out of the room as they both walked slowly through the halls and out of school, "Not a single wink…"

                "And why is that?" He asked, following her in case she'll dropped dead asleep in the middle of the road, preventing her from being stepped on, kicked, or if possible, run over by a reckless driver.

                Mayura frowned grimly in thoughts, though her mind wouldn't work properly and all she can think of was to _sleep_, "I just can't…I don't know why…" She trailed off, a finger towards her lips, "I don't want to remember…"

                "Remember what?"

                She gave a swift shrug, also confused on her answer; her drowsy eyes lighten once they reached the large agency and walked inside with Narugami following behind her. Before Yamino can greet her by the door, he stopped when she lifted her hand for a silent 'hello' and painfully climb up the steps as if she were in her late seventies, entering Loki's office.

                Loki stopped stretching Ecchan's body like he was made of rubber and smiled at her arrival from where he sat behind his large desk, "Konnichi wa, Mayura…eh?"

                Mayura ignored him, happily crawled on the coach and closed her eyes with a restful sleep. Everyone sweat-dropped with Yamino striding his way towards her, placing the warm blanket over her form.

                Loki lifted his eyes to Narugami in a silent question.

                "She fell asleep in class for the whole day," Narugami only answered, placing his Mjollnir by the door, "I'm not really sure why, she did told me she hadn't sleep at all last night."

                Both Loki and Yamino turned to look down at Fenrir.

                Fenrir's ears drooped, "Sorry, Daddy…I didn't wake up until she leaves the room."

                "So she was sleeping over last night again, ne?" Narugami grinned, back leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

                "What is wrong with her?" Loki asked, more to himself than the others, climbing out of his seat and stood beside her. Gently, he placed a hand down to her forehead in concern before he froze, staring into her open dazed eyes. "Mayura?"

                "She was like that too when she sleeps last night!" Fenrir exclaimed shortly as the other crowded around her. "I couldn't wake her up and she wouldn't let go of me when I tried to call for you!"

                Narugami stared at her, feeling a sudden chill running down his spine, "Mayura doesn't sleep with her eyes open, does she?"

                "I don't think anyone can, Narugami-san." Yamino said, his face blank at the question.

                Loki grabbed onto her hand, his emerald eyes widen when a sudden jolt of aura was felt…an aura very familiar indeed but it was still too faint for him to inspect it. Without knowing, he transformed to his Kakusei form and grabbed onto her, holding her close to his chest and tried to shake her awake, "Mayura!"

                Narugami began to grow alarm, "Oi! Loki! What if she sees you in that?"

                "Mayura!"

=::=

                "Sigyn!"

                Sigyn paused on her writing in the empty large dining room where all the Gods and Goddesses attended whenever food is present, looking up in surprised when seeing him walking calmly towards her, "Loki-sama?"

                "No wonder not many know who you are, you're always disappearing away from the crowd," Loki said kindheartedly, taking a seat from the opposite side of her. "Some even admitted to me they knew you existed but never know how beautiful you may be."

                "Have some mead, Loki-sama, I believe you might enjoy it since I heard many people recommended it," Sigyn said with a flushed face, pouring him a cup and placed it in front of him.

                He blinked, "You drink?"

                "No," She admitted with a crooked smile, "I'm drinking tea at the moment, I would never dare raised any liquor to my lips."

                "Can't take alcohol that well, ne?"

                "Any woman that can then I congratulate them," Sigyn said, going back to her writing with a smile. He laughed, taking a sip with a satisfaction look on his face, "Is it any good?"

                "Why not try it and you can tell me?" Loki winked, holding it out for her, who only shook her head in disagreement at his request. He chuckled, taking another sip, "I admit, I'm enjoying it…but it's not from the drink…"

                Sigyn paused in her writing, "Then what is?"

                He looked at her over the rim of the cup, "From the fact that it was served by you is what makes it enjoyable."

                The pen broke in her hand as she reverted her attention away from him to the smear on her paper. She pouted, ignoring the deeper blush on her cheeks, "I have to start writing this all over again! That's not fair, Loki-sama!"

                "What had I told you about the formality? Loki is just fine," He said, a childish grin on his lips and took another sip. "I'm only speaking the truth."

                "I'm sure you'll be enjoying it equally if it were served by Freya herself."

                The Trickster God choked as he spat his mead back into the cup.

                "We're even now," Sigyn gave a playful wink in return, presenting a few napkins towards him and goes back to writing.

                "I'm sorry but I won't be playing with your rules," His deep words spoke in her ear. She gave a startled jump, feeling him standing close _behind_ her when he was just sitting at the opposite side.

                She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "How did you…?"

                "Since I'm the one who started the _'game'_, there's only one rule for it," Loki continued, his hand lowered as he held onto her own with such gentleness.

                Sigyn lowered her gaze to her lap shyly with embarrassment at the affection and managed out a small squeak, "Just one…?"

                "And that is; there'll be only one winner," He finished, wrapping her around the waist with the other while she turned her head towards him, their lips almost close, "And that winner would be me…"

=::=

                "Mayura!"

                The daze look in her eyes disappeared as she blinked, staring into wide child-like emerald orbs right close to her. Slowly, she sat up away from his small arms, "Loki-kun? What's wrong?"

                Narugami, Yamino, and Fenrir exhale a heavy relief sigh, finding it completely lucky that Loki had changed back to this small form right when she woke up. Though they waited, hoping she didn't notice the much deeper and older voice of Loki when he had called her name.

                The corner of Loki's eyes twitches, bonking her right in the head with his knuckles, "Why are you even sleeping here if you're that tired?"

                Mayura, including the others, gave him a blank stare for different reasons on both sides, as they chorus, "Eh?"

                "Yamino-kun, take Mayura to her room," Loki ordered, giving a silent look over at Fenrir, who nodded.

                Mayura shook her head tiredly, "I'm fine now."

                "No, you're not," Loki muttered, seeing her giving a small yawn, "Just go to sleep, Mayura…"

                "Okay," She nodded in defeat, slowly standing up where the waiting Yamino and Fenrir stood while they left out the room with Ecchan following closely behind them.

                Narugami waited for the silence until he spoke, "What was that all about? Shouldn't you be asking why-"

                "It seems like Odin isn't done with me yet," Loki interrupted smoothly, lids lowered, "Narukami-kun…did you feel anything from Mayura?"

                Narugami gave it a long thought before shaking his head.

                "I felt it…something very familiar, but it's only briefly. Odin…what does he want with Mayura…? She's not any part of anything."

                "Except the fact that he can use her just to get to you."

                "Odin may want me dead, but he would never snoop that low from being the All-Father of the Gods to be _using_ a mere mortal just to get me killed, unless they just happen to be involved by accident…"

                "Point taken," Narugami scratched under his chin, "What about Mayura?"

                "I'll have to think about that later but right now…" Loki trailed off, his eyes soften, "…it would be me, instead of the opposite, who will not let her out of my sight…"

=::=

                From outside the agency, hidden behind the large gates, Koutarou stared at the open window of Loki's office. His hands shoved coolly in the pocket of his pants with his back leaning against on the cold structure.

                "So that's why she was…" A dangerous and murderous growl of another was heard when he trailed off as Koutarou's eyes harden, cursing himself, "Yes, Aniki…it has already begun…"

                A wolf howled in the background…

=::=

                Loki jerked, running towards his window and stared outside, seeing nothing but the deserted streets.

                Narugami walked up beside him, following his gaze, "Something out there?"

                "No…it was only my imagination…"

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=

Midgard: One of the nine worlds from the Norse Myth, a world of Mankind

Asgard: Another world which belongs to the Aesir Gods

=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=


	3. Chapter 02

**From the Past to Ragnarok**

_Chapter Two_

A/N: Okay, so it's been nearly a few years before I updated. Gomen…here's the next chapter.

**S**igyn sat in the quiet field, deeply enjoying the beautiful view that was blessed from the season of Spring, fresh smell of grasses and flowers reaching her, spreading through the air. She looked up, a smile brighten on her youthful face and stood, making her way towards the crystal clear river and staring at her reflection in the water.

She reached down, the clear and cold water smoothly flows between her fingers until she lift it away, the drops dripping into the water as the ripples form, swirling her reflection. But once it settled, she blinked, seeing something strange with her image and took a closer look.

For one thing, _when_ had her brown-golden hair ever turned to a pure brown and hacked down so frighteningly short? Her eyes widen when the image began to clear, a smiling face of Loki appear before a sudden soft tap on her shoulders was felt from behind.

"Kyaa!" _**SPLASH!!**_ Went her figure, who had fallen head-first in the knee-length water below. She coughed, slowly standing up from the chilling water and looked up to the kind laughing God. "Loki-sama!"

"Yes?" Loki asked innocently before his eyes refuses to blink, looking at her form, "Sigyn, I recommend you to wear something a bit more...thicker next time, ne?"

Sigyn's body stiffens, looking down at her light thin gown that clings perfectly to her curvy figure while she whirled around with a short shriek, deeply embarrassed. She slightly turned her flushing face when hearing his soft chuckle and then a gentle splash that indicated him entering the water, feeling a warm layer of his long shirt over her shoulders.

"Come out of the water, you're going to catch a cold," Loki stated, a hand offered out to her. Her face warmed, wrapping the red outer shirt tightly around her, recognizing his scent and grabbed his hand. Once he helped her out of the river first, Sigyn slowly had a sly grin spreading on her lips.

Before he climbed out onto the dry ground, she laughed, pushing him back with a hard shove. He waved his arms in wide circles to keep his balance with a surprised yelp but failed. But he didn't enter the river alone, who had swiftly grabbed onto Sigyn where the dry coat dropped to the ground, both splashing right back into the water.

"Loki-sama! You're not supposed to do that!" Sigyn exclaimed, sitting up with a flick of her head so her drenched hair can flew over her shoulders, away from her face. She raised an eyebrow, not hearing any answer of him or seeing he, himself, for that matters, "Loki-sama?"

A bubbling sound was heard below her where she lowered her eyes to the drowning Loki, with her sitting right on top of him. "Loki-sama!" She panicked, pulling him up for air and dragged him out of the water. His eyes were swirling underneath his brown bangs, his body twitches until he completely stop moving.

Sigyn's face turns pale and her body grew cold, but not from the chill of the water, "Loki-sama? Come on now, please don't play around with me like that. Loki-sama!" He didn't move a muscle as she lowered her ear to his heart, relief when hearing it beating in a normal rhyme. She let out a heavy sighed, "He's just unconscious…"

"No, he wants revenge," Was his reply, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and forcefully rolled over, pinning her body to the ground with his, grinning down at her surprised face.

"Loki-sama! I can't believe you!" Sigyn cried, facing away when seeing his grin widen. "What do you want revenge for? You pulled me down also!"

"And here I would have thought you, of all people, should at _least_ know I'm afraid of the water." Loki scowled at her.

Sigyn giggled, showing that she did know, and tried to struggle away from him. "You're the one that went into the water before."

"Because there's no other way to reach you since you had fallen in so far," he whispered, playfully giving a soft kiss at the side of her throat, smirking when feeling her shivering. "And since you, Goddess Sigyn, dare to push me into the water, you will get your punishment."

She blushed hotly, quite uncomfortable from their position. "Loki-sama! Get off of me, please!"

He continued with her punishment, trailing soft butterfly kisses from her throat and up towards her lip, slowly reaching for it…

"Loki-sama!!"

He stopped right at the side of her quivering mouth. "Not until you stop using the _'-sama'_ suffix for me."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"But-" She stopped, feeling a gentle quick peck on her lips. He lowered his forehead to hers, nose touching as she stared into his emerald enchanting eyes. "Loki-sama…!"

"Nope," He gave another short kiss, torturing her way too much while she held her breath. "Continue trying, Sigyn…"

"It's disrespectful, Loki-sama!" He gave another peck, but much more tempting than before.

He gave a cunning smile. "You're a Goddess, Sigyn…we're pretty much equal except the fact that Odin and I had made an oath of becoming brothers."

"Loki-sa-" He interrupted her with another kiss. "Please, Loki-sama!"

His kisses began to grow deeper. "My, you're a stubborn one, ne? Or are you just playing around with me?"

"I'm not playing around with anyone!"

"Too bad," he said with a small shrug. "I'm not stopping until you succeed…"

"Then I'm not going to say anything!"

"I don't really mind staying like this for a while…take your time."

"Loki-sama!" He gave a harder kiss and Sigyn knew she was giving in. With a defeated sighed, she turned her blushing face away, her long bangs covering her eyes and gave a small murmur. "Loki…"

Loki's eyes gleamed, one in emerald while the other was ruby. "I'm sorry, I didn't really catch that…do you mind repeating it for me?"

"Loki," said Sigyn jerkily through gritted teeth. "I said it…please _Loki_, can you get off from me now? You're really heavy, if you didn't know."

"Not after I give you a reward for such effort," Loki replied, raising a hand to her cheeks so she's facing right back at him, though her eyes tried to look anywhere but his face. He smirked; his own eyes shadowed within his brown bangs and closed the distance between them, her warm lips upon his as she literally melted into his kiss…

* * *

**"M**ayura! Pay attention!"

Mayura jerked her head up, grinning crookedly from her father's stern gaze. "Ah…sorry, Papa!"

"The food is getting cold," Misao pointed out, finishing his bowl of rice and looked over at his daughter when seeing her poking the fried fish with the chopsticks. "Not hungry?"

"It's not that…I somehow lost it," Mayura said, her fingers lifted to her lips, her eyes clouded over.

"Mayura!"

She blinked, looking back up at him, "Yes?"

Misao stared at his daughter carefully before standing, putting all his empty plates in a neat dirty stack. "Never mind, I'll clean this place up while you go back to your room and study. If you're hungry, the leftovers will be in the fridge."

"Okay!" Mayura nodded with a cheery smile, heading straight towards the exit of the dining room before she stopped. "Ne…Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Had I ever…disappeared before?"

The dishes dropped from his hands as they all broke once they impacted to the ground. Misao stood there completely in shock, staring at her surprised daughter. Snapping back to himself, he grabbed a nearby broom and began to sweep the place calmly. "What made you think that? Silly girl, just go back to your room."

Mayura only nodded in confusion and left. Once knowing she is out of sight, Misao's sweeping had stopped, staring at the broken shards on the floor with no expression on his face, though his eyes betrayed him which softens with great sadness.

* * *

**"W**hat kind of a question is that?" Loki asked once she finished explaining him everything that had happened during dinner last night.

"Truthfully, I don't really know," Mayura said, scratching Fenrir behind the ear in her arms. "But it just pop out and I couldn't help but ask…"

"He didn't answer you?"

"Not really…he was acting strange about it," she said, looking up. "Papa usually gets mad when anything broke right in front of him. He didn't react at all after he dropped the dishes…"

Loki inwardly narrowed his eyes but smiled instead. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Peacefully, yep!"

"I'm glad…"

"Mayura-san!" Yamino interrupted, poking his head into the room and looking at his new watch, ordered straight from the mail-catalogue. "Isn't it time for you to go to school now?"

"Eh?" She looked up at the clock and panic, putting Fenrir down on the floor while rushing to grab her bag. "Kyaa! I'm going to be late! I'll see you after school, ne, Loki-kun! Yamino-san!"

"Walk safely," Loki last said with a small wave while she disappeared out the door loudly. Once she left, Loki stood up and headed out of his room and down the stairs, leaving the agency with Fenrir and Yamino following.

Ecchan floated beside him. "Loki-tama?"

"I'm going to visit Mayura-papa for a while. Ecchan, you stay here with Yamino-kun," Loki said as Fenrir totting beside him. "I'll be back shortly…"

"Bye, Loki-sama!" Yamino waved with Ecchan floated around him in circles by the closed gates.

Fenrir wagged his tail, walking on all four. "Daddy?"

"Don't speak when Mayura-papa is near, Fenrir," Loki warned him. "Unlike Mayura, he have quite a gift to sense and hear things no else can."

"A mere mortal like him have a gift like that? Is that even natural, Daddy?"

"At first when I met him, it seems like it," Loki replied, a hand under his chin. "Now that everything has been happening, I'm not even sure if that gift comes with him from birth since mortals are only the actual normal ones."

"Then what about Mayura's father?"

"I don't know…we'll see, Fenrir…"

* * *

**M**ayura tapped her pencil on the desk boringly, finding it hard to understand the words her teacher is blabbering. She sighed, staring out the window and froze, the pencil dropped from her fingers when seeing a glimpse of the two large crows she had seen earlier before, standing outside the window on a large tree, their gaze were held with hers.

Slowly, a glint of red flashes in their eyes as Mayura's orbs turned in a dazed full pink and slowly stood from her seat, catching the others' attention.

"Daidouji?" The teacher called out in confusion, putting his book down. "Is something wrong?"

Mayura didn't answer him while walking out of the classroom, leaving the confusing students and teacher behind.

"Ano…I'll go and follow her to see if she's alright, Sensei," Narugami spoke up quickly and left the room, making sure to carry his Mjollnir with him. Everyone, including Koutarou, can only stared at the door where the two disappeared with deep curiosity.

Secretly, Koutarou looked out the window at the corner of his eyes and felt his teeth clenched. The same vicious growl was heard in his mind, but Koutarou hesitated, until he had no other choice but to agree. _Go, Aniki…_

* * *

**N**arugami looked around the empty halls, seeing a glimpse of pink at the exit and rushed after her. Once outside, he spotted her not too far behind and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Daidouji! What's wrong?"

Mayura's head jerked from his touch, flashes of more memories entering through her mind…

**S**igyn's face were lowered impassively; staring at the blank paper on the desk in her usual spot at the empty dining room, the grip on her pen tightens, her pink eyes squinted as if in pain.

"I knew you'll be here," Loki said when he came up, settling down beside her. His warm smile slowly dropped when she didn't answer, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Sigyn?"

Sigyn looked up in surprised before she put up a smile. "Loki, I didn't hear you coming."

He gave her a thoughtful look while she went back to staring at her paper, though he knew she's not even concentrating at all. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"No, of course not."

Loki gave her a disbelieving look, removing the pen from her tight grip before it could snap in half. He held his fingers under her chin, drawing her attention to him. "Tell me, Sigyn."

Sigyn removed her chin with a soft giggle. "You're wrong, Loki. I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"You're a terrible liar and I don't believe you."

She sat there, face shadowed. "To you, I might not be…It's not much though…"

"You're obviously taking it hard."

"There's…quite a few numbers of rumors spreading about me," Sigyn finally said, waving it away lightly. "Most are funnier than the other since you're right about one thing; some Gods and Goddesses never actually seen me around or know what I look like. I _am_ one of the lower Goddess after all and not many knew I even existed."

He raised a hand to wipe the tears on her cheeks and from her surprised look, she doesn't seem to notice it at all. He gave her a gentle smile and said, "There should be no rank between us, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself."

She lifted her eyes to his.

"Everyone always spread plenty of rumors about one or the other."

"I know…but it's hard to keep it in especially if they talked about you right in front of your face without knowing," she said, accepting the offer of his warm embraces when he held her close. "I forgive them all anyways…it's my fault for never appearing in front of them."

"Now you're acting like the Goddess Sigyn I know; forgiving and kind to others."

She smiled.

"You're right though, some of the rumors are a bit absurd. Especially the ones saying you're a selfish hag, evil, secretly making curses to those you don't like, and putting a spell on me for falling in love with you," he grinned at her widen eyes. "I'm afraid you might be needed for your healing ability consider their bad condition when I finish going through with them after our talk."

"Loki!" She muffled her laughter in his chest. "That's not necessary!"

"But I'm sure more rumors will spread after what I'm going to ask you…"

Sigyn looked up into his loving emerald orbs in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I had talked to Odin about it and he seems to give me the agreement I wanted from him," Loki said with his eyes closed, holding one of her hands to his lips and slowly fluttered his eyes open, a glint of determination glinted in them. "Are you ready, beautiful Goddess Sigyn?"

Sigyn answered him by giving a small curious smile on her lips.

One of his eyes glimmer in the color of ruby. "Marry me, Sigyn…"

* * *

**"L**oki…" Mayura gave her last words before eyes closed once she lost conscious, falling towards the ground in a helpless heap.

Narugami was thankful enough to catch her in his arms with a startled look on his face. "Oi, Daidouji! Daidouji?"

The two crows hidden in the tree gradually fazed out into the darkness as a single large blood-color eye of Odin watched them. The eye widens when hearing a deadly growl behind and vanish. His two crows immediately take flight before a large drooling pair of jaws can swallow them whole.

As they flew higher into the air, a long red tongue was shown, flashing many sharp teeth, licking its lips and leaped into the sky after them. Creamy-brown fur glinted in the light of the sun, dark orbs held nothing but hunger and rage. Narugami stared at it with wide eyes at the abnormal _large_ wolf as big as a car…the size much smaller than Fenrir's true from, but equally dangerous.

The crows gave its last cries and instantly disappeared just when the wolf missed them then landed on the ground, saliva dripping down from his mouth and turned its head over to where Narugami stood, who's still holding Mayura in his arms.

A quick look around to the deserted area, Narugami clutched hard on the wooden sword though he knew abandoning Mayura is out of the question. The wolf panted, his drools leaking heavily out of his mouth, his eyes trailed over to the pink-haired girl. Then it growled threateningly and hungrily at Narugami…and only him alone…

With no time spent, the wolf charged, baring his mouth once more as it opened, which stretches wide enough to swallow them whole in one single gulp. Lightning flashes from Mjollnir in Narugami's hand and just when he almost release his powers to the wolf; who only needs a few more steps before tasting raw flesh in his mouth. A sudden shout was heard…

"ANIKI!"

And the wolf's body slowly faded as it sprint right past the two and disappeared…

Narugami stood there, surprised and shock at what had just happened, leaving the lightning to die down so he can carry the girl carefully. His eyes narrowed, looking around for the source of the shout but found no one within his sight.

"Who…?"


	4. Chapter 03

**From the Past to Ragnarok**

_A/N: So...it's been a year or so since this is even updated?? I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! Grammar is bad, I know, as I keep on complaining to each and every chapter so bear with me! Please enjoy! Reviews are GREATLY needed for critics._

_Chapter Three_

Misao was just doing his usual chores at his shine; sweeping the always dirty ground clean. His mind is still filled with thoughts, his sweeping less concentrated until a sudden _evil_ aura was felt. He cringed, looking towards the waving Loki with gritted teeth.

"Mayura-papa," Loki greeted cutely. Fenrir barked from beside him.

Misao snorted, turning his attention down towards Fenrir with a blink. His face turned nicely in a shade of blue, seeing the _true_ spirit of a wild tamed – heaven forbid – _**large**_ wolf that reached the sky behind the puppy. Fenrir gave him a playful smirk on his long lips.

"I did not see that…" Misao mumbled to himself, continued on sweeping while looking away with a confirmed nod. "Yep, it's just the same puppy Mayura had brought in before…the same _puppy_."

"Mayura-papa," Loki chuckled, inwardly rolling his eyes at his son as Fenrir inwardly laughed. "I want to talk to you about something…important."

"No time, Loki," Misao replied with a stubborn frown, both eyes closed, back facing toward them. "I need to do many other chores after this."

"It's about Mayura…"

He stopped; his grip on the broom tightened. "What about Mayura…?" he asked slowly, turning around with a scary threatening face. "What happened?! What did you do to…eh…?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just curious from something _about_ her," Loki replied calmly in a bored tone, a ghostly spirit hovering behind him which had interrupted the shrine priest. Misao's black-dotted eyes were growing with every passing second and Loki was sure they would soon pop out of his head. "Do you mind sparing a bit of time?"

Misao cleared his thoughts with a shook of his head, ignoring the spirit with a large uneasy sweat-drop. "What's there to talk about Mayura?"

"Her question to you last night…had Mayura really disappeared before?"

Fenrir stepped behind his daddy when the thick wooden broom in Misao's hand completely snapped in two. From how, neither of two aren't particularly sure, but that only proved that the father can be pretty strong when he's quite disturbed.

"I don't know why you should worry about it and I'm not even sure what you're talking about," Misao finally spoke, holding the two pieces of his broom. "Now leave, Loki, before Mayura be running here right after school looking for you."

"I guess I don't have any choice then," Loki said, his crescent staff already in hand.

Fenrir looked up in surprised. "Daddy?"

Misao's body froze when he halted with a small twitch, looking down at the puppy and cleaning his ears, double-checking himself if he heard it _talked_.

"Forgive me, Mayura-papa," Loki said before his staff glowed powerfully in green. "I must get to the bottom of this…anything that Mayura done or asked randomly, I must check it over…this is for her sake…"

And Misao's screamed were only heard from within the light as it died down. Fenrir opened his eyes, seeing Misao's figure on the ground though his daddy is out of sight. He sniffed around, skipping over to him and smell his father's scent on him. His eyes began to grow large and teary. "Daddy! I can't believe you left me behind like that!"

* * *

Loki opened his eyes slowly and stood up from within the darkness, looking around the dark and silent void from within Misao's mind. Turning on his heels, he walked calmly ahead as if knowing where to go, eyeing in every corner while the darkness followed within every step he took. A flash of light suddenly blinded him until voices were later heard.

"Papa…" An eight-years-old Mayura called to her father in the middle of their walk as Loki followed behind them. "Mama…mama would never come back home, ne…?"

Misao looked down at her, forcing a smile on his lips and quickly changed the subject. "Say, Mayura-chan, how do you like playing in the park since we're here before going home?"

Her eyes sparkled, giving a nod at his suggestion and ran towards the playground where the other children are at. Loki stood beside Misao, who was watching his daughter dazedly.

Loki sighed boringly before perking up when spotting a brunette-haired young-looking woman, who came out of nowhere and kneeled to Mayura's figure. She gave a smile, reaching a hand out to caressed the child's cheeks but stopped when her fingers goes through her face instead.

Loki grew alarmed before a flash of the family picture from Misao was remembered. "You're…Mayura-mama?" Loki whispered, turning to look up at Misao and was astonished at the fact that he didn't see his decreased wife at their daughter's side. "You…can't see or sense her…?"

The mother's face broke down in sadness, whispering something into Mayura's ear, tears dripping down her pale cheeks. As if Mayura had heard her, the child looked up and giggled at her father before running off with a happy cry, eyes closed while heading blindly towards the busy street ahead.

"Mayura!" Loki screamed which Misao mimicking his cries, both running past the crying woman as they tried to reach for her. "MAYURA!"

…But it was too late…

The sounds of screeching tires were heard and a couple of crashes were inevitable afterwards but it was the girl's screams that surpassed them both. Loki and Misao stopped in their tracks in complete horror.

"Ma…Mayura-chan…" Misao stuttered, feeling his legs shaking and ran toward the scene in search for his daughter from within the crashing cars. "MAYURA-CHAN!"

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Loki shouted angrily towards the weeping spirit woman. "You manipulated her, didn't you?"

Loki almost forgotten that he was standing in the past from Misao's memories. Though Misao obviously didn't see his wife, but Loki sure did and looked up in shock when hearing Misao's screams. "MAYURA-CHAN! Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She…disappeared?"

"An order…" Loki turned back to the mother when hearing her speaking in a quivering voice through her tears. "This is an order…"

"An order…? Hel is the one who ruled over the dead," Loki muttered to himself of his daughter, looking back at the scene where Misao was frantically searching for any trace of Mayura from underneath the cars. "Hel wouldn't be bringing any spirits from their death unless…Odin." A tick of anger rose from within him. "Odin is the one who did this…but…why? Why would he order a mother to kill her own child? An innocent mortal child?!"

With a blink, the scenery somehow changed, leaving Loki looking around in confusion, seeing him standing in the middle of the shine where Misao was praying, who's bowing over and over in front of the Gods he praised.

"Please bring Mayura-chan back to me…" Misao mumbled in a weak shaking voice, giving another bow. "She's all that I have…please bring her back to me…"

"He couldn't find her…"

"I had no choice…" The spirit of the wife said just when she appeared, striding her way to her husband, wrapping her arms around him though her tears only flowed harder when she can't touch him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Misao…"

Loki's mouth firmed in mute anger, clenching his fist tightly at his side. "Odin…"

"But don't worry," the wife mumbled to his praying form, lowering her head as if leaning against his shoulder. "Mayura-chan… Mayura-chan will be back…she will return to you…alive."

Tears dripped on Misao's cheeks, praying harder than before. "Please bring her back…please…"

"But for the exchange of Mayura you were forced to give up…" she continued with a sob which Misao's body suddenly glowed, though he doesn't seem to notice it at all. "…a gift of sense will be given in return…"

Loki's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry…I cannot disobey any request…" She gave her last words, planting a gentle kiss on his cheeks until she slumped to the ground and disappeared back to the spirit world. Misao snapped his eyes open, looking down at the spot where she had disappeared with confusion and fear sweeping over his face. Until…

"Papa!"

Misao was already up to his feet and sprinted out the door. There, standing in front of him was a cheerful Mayura, who giggled and running up with open arms. Misao cried out with great joy, carrying the girl and whirled her around; both laughing with glee.

Loki felt relief but it was instantly gone when he sensed something from her, and from Misao's happy and tearful look, he wasn't the only one who found something…different about her. The aura around Mayura gave it off way too easily, uncontrollable but it was completely gone a second later.

Misao shook his head, as if forcing himself to imagine it and the father carried his daughter back into the house. He doesn't care or was even bothered by anything that is strange about her or himself…only the fact that she came back to him.

Once they were gone, Loki continued to stand there in pure shock. This time, he was able to analyze the aura…the same aura he felt from the older Mayura briefly, but what's so shock about it was that he knew who it belongs too…

…For the aura, was his…

* * *

"I had never felt so humiliated in my life," the handsome God Loki grumbled, holding onto his wife once their marriage ended, leading her slowly through the hall of his home. "Freyr…one of these days…I'm going to get him back until he couldn't speak those annoying 'no da!' words at the end of his every sentence."

Sigyn's sweet laugher echoes nicely through the silent halls. "Freyr was only being himself at the wedding, Loki."

"But crying out 'Ah! My Yamato Nadesico!' in the middle of our oath is something I _cannot_ take," an exasperated Loki said through gritted teeth, though his eyes held a glint of amusement.

"What about Freya? And the other Goddesses?" Sigyn asked with a scrunched face, though the humor is still there. "I'm sure I'll be melted dead to the ground from their glares. Not to mention their wailing for 'Loki-sama!' is still ringing in my ears, I never know you can be so popular with the ladies."

"But none of them will ever catch my eye," muttered Loki, wrapping her gently in his arms, nibbling the base of her throat as she shuddered. "Because the beautiful Sigyn will now be by my side…eternally…"

"Loki…" Sigyn's eyes glittered and gave a silent squeal when he picked her up in his arms, "Loki!"

He didn't answer, making his way towards his large chamber, kicking the door shut forcefully behind him while dumping her right in bed, with him on top of her. Loki's eyes are doubled-colored again, one green and the other red, which darkened as it filled with hidden passion.

Sigyn's breath quickens and closed her eyes just when he lowered himself, giving a hard and passionate kiss until he stopped, sitting up away from her. She looked up in confusion, "Loki?"

"I almost forgot about something," Loki murmured, holding her down before she can sit up, running his fingers gently through her long hair, her cheeks, down from her red lips and throat then to the side of her arm.

His touches were like fire to her skin as Sigyn's face turned red, shadowing her eyes and wondering what he was trying to do. That's when she gave a startled jump, feeling a sudden powerful aura thrashing into her from the arm. She faced him with wide eyes, staring down when a fire-shape seal was formed there. "Loki…? This is…"

"A part of me…" Loki finished for her, lowering himself once again, his shirt already sliding down from the large bed. "That way, no one will dare lay a hand on you if something were to happen since all you can do is healing…"

Tears slide beautifully down her cheeks and Loki smiled, kissing them away while she spoke, "But I don't have anything to give to you in return…"

"I'm receiving it right now and this gift is much more precious," Loki growled hotly in her ears, feeling the heat rising from within them both, his hands slowly caressed down her body he had so wish to taste. "That would be you, my Goddess Sigyn…"

* * *

Mayura bolted right up from where she laid, crying out in pain when feeling her skull clashing into another.

"OI! Watch it!"

Rubbing the upcoming bump with a complaining groan, she cracked an eye open. "Narugami-kun!"

He grumbled under his breath, a hand running through his face to check on anything that's out of place. Yamino's face soon popped out right from behind him, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright now, Mayura-san?"

"Hm? Yes…I guess so," she nodded, feeling the throbbing pain but ignored it. "Why? What happened?"

Narugami gently tapped her on the head with his Mjollnir. "Can't you stay awake and not dazed off for once?"

"I was doing that?"

"Forget it," he sighed, sharply turning his head and glared at Yamino, who flinched at his sudden gaze. "Four-eye, where's Loki now?"

Yamino silently looked over at Mayura. "He left on an errand, Narugami-san."

"An errand?"

"He left to a new fresh mystery, didn't he?" Mayura quickly asked with a pout. "I can't believe he left me out of this!"

Narugami slowly faced her. "By the way… Daidouji …what's happening to you?"

"What about me?"

"You've been dazing off and even fall asleep at very bad timing," he answered, recalling the creamy-brown wolf with a frown. "And _what_ kind of dream were you having? Mumbling Loki's name all the time…"

"Eh?!" Mayura backed away with a blush. "I wasn't dreaming of him!"

Yamino slowly gave a small grin. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She protested, covering her face in embarrassment until lowering her hands with a dull look on her face. The other two stared in surprised at the sudden change of mood. "I don't remember anything at all…"

"Nothing?"

"You're right, Narugami-kun…what's wrong with me?" She asked with an indignant expression. "How come I always ended up waking up without remembering anything?"

"Ne! Daidouji! Don't think about it too much!" Narugami said, finding those words out of his lips to _her_ a bit too strange, growing tense from her expression that doesn't go with her always-cheerful face.

"Come now, Mayura-san," Yamino smiled, kneeling down to her level comfortably. "Everything is going to be fine…Loki-sama will know what to do."

Mayura continued to stare at him, her lids slightly lowered.

"Mayura-san?"

Narugami gave a loud shout. "Not again! Four-eye! What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yamino defended himself with unease, trying to stand but find that he couldn't from the sudden grip on his hands. "Mayura-san?!"

"It's you…" Mayura whispered in a low tone, though from the look in her eyes, she is most _definitely_ not herself while lifting her hand to cupped his cheeks. "You were very lonely, weren't you…? In the sea…so lonely…"

And Yamino stopped, his mind completely blank from her words. He resisted the urge to shudder, trying not to remember the loneliness he felt trapped deep in the ocean.

Narugami's jaws dropped. "Daidouji …!"

"So lonely…"

* * *

Sigyn stood off to the side, watching her husband from the distance in the dark and cold place where the smell of the salty sea covered the air. They both waited patiently until the sea thrashed powerfully as a giant Midgard Serpent appeared out of the ocean for the first time, facing Loki who had held his hand out to greet his son. Sigyn felt the cold biting onto her skin but she ignored it; her tears flew with the blowing wind.

"Mother…"

She didn't need to turn around when hearing the chorus of her two twin sons, who stood closely behind her, each of their hands held onto one of her shoulders. She gave a teary smile with great sadness. "Vali…Narfi…your father is just seeing one of your younger half-brothers…"

Vali lowered his face upon her shoulder; a glimpse of creamy-brown hair was seen and spoke in a cute soft voice, "We're here to see you, mother…has everything been well for you since the time we'd left?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I did not miss any of my sons…"

He gave a large beaming smile, though it didn't reached his dark eyes when he gazed upon her face.

"How can you still stand beside him when he has three offspring from another?" Narfi spoke in a deep but calm tone, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze. "Three offspring that all the Gods feared of…trapping all of them away for they are part of the prophecy in Ragnarok…"

Sigyn wanted to laugh at his words, yet the most amusing things are her two sons. Vali, though being the oldest of the twins looked the most childish while the youngest, Narfi, appeared more mature and starting to have his father's trait when it comes to attracting women.

"That is why all we can do is pray for the children's life…hoping that Odin will someday set them free…all three of them," Sigyn whispered through her tears, feeling the arms of Vali hugging her strongly from behind. Narfi slightly hesitated, not used to giving such affection but gave in, lowering his cheeks to hers from where she can see his much lighter shade of flaxen hair.

"How can you forgive him so easily of his betrayal? Especially if the woman who bore his three children is no longer here, mother," Narfi asked gently. "Do you love Chichi-ue that much who only gives you pain whenever you're beside him?"

"I never felt any pain or jealousy, Narfi," his mother answered and it was the truth. "Loki…all I felt was love and joy that we both share and he, too, in return."

Vali closed his eyes. "Then the tears you're shedding…?"

"Is the loneliness and suffering I'd sensed coming from Jormungand," she answered, indicating the giant serpent. And slowly, both serpent and Loki turned to them as the Trickster God's face broke in surprise at the sight of his two sons though it quickly changed to warmth and love when his eyes caught with Sigyn.

"I had forgiven him," Sigyn paused with a small smile, her hands held at her chest, "and never regretted it…for the three children of Loki and Angerboda are also my own and I will do anything if asked to help end their suffering. Someday, my sons, we'll all be together as it should be…ne, Jormungand? Loki?"

Loki's eyes gleamed when hearing her soft words while both Vali and Narfi lifted their face, identical dark-colored eyes gazing at their half-brother, who gave a loud screeching cry in the dark night.

And for the first time since he was force to live in the cold and lonely sea of Midgard, Jormungand felt the warmth straight in his heart and was able to return to the sea where his usual tears are free…but tears of burning happiness…

* * *

Yamino jerked, feeling the comfort touch on his cheeks gone. His eyes grew large in concern and fear when Mayura fell back on the couch as he held her in his embrace once she lost conscious again.

Narugami looked ready to find anything solid and bashed his head against it. "This is getting to be a bit troublesome."

Yamino ignored him, the familiar warmth suddenly built inside him. "Mayura-san…"

_Odin…_Narugami mentally thought in his mind, finding the name like poison as his face darkens. _I swear to you, if anything were to happen to Daidouji…Loki would not be the only one who'll be against you…Father…_


	5. Chapter 04

**From the Past to Ragnarok**

_A/N: Next chapter! ^^_

_Chapter Four_

"You were a bit careless, Aniki…" Koutarou murmured, cautious from where he stood in a safe but close distance from the bright large wolf. "It's been a long time so I'm not surprised you forgotten about Thor, but…you dared to open your mouth and almost swallow her along…"

The wolf gave a dangerous snarl, identical dark eyes of Koutarou flashed wildly though was still tamed enough to stand firm, his drools leaking out from his gasping mouth.

Koutarou's gaze turned serious in silent anger and sadness. "And as days passed, your mind slowly will surrender to the guised form you were forced to turn into…not remembering anyone…me…or even her…"

A ferocious howl came from the wolf's mouth, slumping onto the ground with deep heavy pants, his tongue rolling out from his mouth, tears dripping from its eyes.

"Soon, Aniki," Koutarou murmured, slowly striding his way over to him with slow careful steps and raised his hands to the fur, wet from his tears. "We _will_ reveal ourselves soon when all the memories return to her. She will need us…even you…"

* * *

"Mayura-papa?"

Misao groaned, opening his wearily orbs and gradually sat up from the ground. Focusing a bit, he stared into smiling emerald eyes as a small puppy barked from beside him. He quickly backed away, pointing right in his face. "What are you doing?! What just happened?!"

"You fell asleep," Loki directly answered, standing up to his feet. "Next time, maybe you should choose a better place to rest?"

Misao looked around from the ground he sat on, scratching behind his head in confusion.

"Well, better be going since Mayura should have gotten out from school by now," Loki said and walked away. "Bye, Mayura-papa…"

"Loki!" Misao shouted after him, "What is the…ah…?!"

The Spirit of Fenrir's true form appeared behind the puppy which growled at him excitedly; Misao immediately shuts his mouth from the sight. Satisfied with snort, Fenrir skipped along after his Daddy where they both disappeared down the steps.

Eyebrow twitching, Misao slapped himself and stood from the ground, dragging his feet into the shrine. "Rest…I definitely need some rest…"

"Daddy!" Fenrir called out, walking beside him. "So what did you see?"

"Many unexpected things, Fenrir," Loki replied lowly. "Mayura-papa…he rejected his gift of sense and wouldn't believe anything that he sees…he's rejecting it all, hoping to return it so he can have what belongs to him back."

"I can understand the first part," Fenrir chuckled. "Yamino mentioned before that Mayura's father loves to give long speeches that there's no such thing as spirits and such. But what do you mean the latter, Daddy?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Mayura…"

"Oh?"

"Mayura may be his daughter but…from what I found out," he paused, brow lowered together with deep thoughts. "Like Reiya…the true innocent little girl named Mayura is dead…"

_**"EH?!"**_

"…in replace, if I can guess correctly, is another Goddess…" Fenrir lost one of his footings and rolled on the ground a few feet ahead. Loki had already stopped, his teeth gritted from the headache he's receiving, clutching onto his head hard. "But who…? A Goddess that held a part of my powers…who did I give it too? Why can't I remember?"

Fenrir's eyes whirled but were conscious enough to ask, hoping it would help him. "Perhaps someone you cherished?"

"Someone I cherished…" Loki repeated, finding the words lost in his mouth. "Someone…I cherished?"

"Loki-sama?" A young soft voice spoke, almost interrupting his thoughts while both father and son perked up, meeting a warm gaze from Reiya. "Loki-sama, konnichi wa!"

"Freya…" Loki absentmindedly called, losing focus when the dizziness took over as Reiya's eyes went wide. "I need…your help…"

And Loki fell forward, not missing the cries of Fenrir before a burst of purple light was shone. Last thing Loki remembered was the fear in Freya's warm-colored eyes just when he surrendered to the darkness. _Mayura…_

* * *

"Loki had committed a sin…?" mumbled Sigyn, watching her husband in the middle of a windy void to receive his punishment. Tears of grief dripping from her face, she whirled around to the other silence Gods and Goddesses. "What sin?! What had Loki done?"  
"It's something unspoken that not even I would know of," Thor spoke up gravely from where he stood beside her.

"Thor-sama…"

"Yamato Nadesico, you know from the beginning that anything which bothers Odin must be question, no da," Freyr suddenly said, gazing at her with such pity and sadness. "Obviously, something Loki had done or will do must be quite sinful to the Gods, no da."

"He hasn't done anything, Onii-sama!" Freya shouted before Sigyn can speak. Freya's eyes are filled with hatred toward the woman. "Loki-sama…he will never do anything against the Gods!"

Heimdall watched the scene from behind her. "Odin didn't seem think so, Freya…"

Not turning from the shout of Thor, Sigyn raced through the bodies of others, who were watching Loki, and almost reach to her husband to stop Odin when a sudden grip was grabbed onto her shoulders, "Mother?"

She stopped, looking up at her oldest son's gloomy expression. "Vali!"

"You mustn't go," Narfi spoke right afterwards when he stepped out from behind his brother, eyes hidden underneath his flaxen bangs. "If you were to stop Odin, then you will receive the same punishment as his."

Vali's face darkened on his always sweet-looking face. "Narfi, you don't understand our own mother's feelings…"

"Aniki?"

"She will never watch our father getting the punishment he's receiving without going along with him," Vali said, lowering his hand to grab onto hers with a gentle but firm grip. "Go to him, mother…I will follow along with you…"

Narfi's jaws tightened, looking up at his father before closing his eyes. With a heavy sighed, he reached out and swiftly clenched onto her hand, leading the way by shoving the others aside without a care of his strength, ignoring their yelling with Vali taking the rear.

Sigyn can only stare at her sons, dumbfounded, before letting her tears fall. _Vali…Narfi…_

"ODIN!" Were Loki's last cries, his body shrinking to a child form just when the ground beneath him gave away, falling down into the darkness as he reached his hands out, for anyone…anyone to save him back…

The mother and her two sons had already stopped, their eyes widen in shock, seeing that they were too late. Sigyn felt her knees gave away and Vali was lucky enough to grabbed onto her with a loud worried cry.

"Don't interrupt, Freya-chan, no da!" Freyr shouted, grabbing onto her quickly before she could sprint towards where Loki vanished to beg for forgiveness.

Odin then stepped out into the open circle, most of his face covered from his long hat but only his bloody-red one-eye were shown, roaming through the crowd as if searching until it fell on one particular figure. "Goddess Sigyn…"

Sigyn stepped out from her son's embraced and walked up to him just when the silence reached her ears from the witnessing crowd. Her legs were still shaking, feeling herself falling but was luckily caught, this time, by Narfi.

Narfi held her close with Vali on the other side. "I'll help you, mother…"

Sigyn can only nod mutely, though his words didn't register in her mind, absentmindedly walking up to Odin. Her thoughts were completely blank while the scene of her husband falling…hand reaching out…repeating over and over in her mind.

And they stopped, Narfi's firm grip still around her, his dark-eyes lifting bravely to Odin in disrespect and wouldn't help his mother bow. Vali protectively stood beside them, not objecting any of their actions as the crowd gave out large gasp in shock.

Odin observed each of them with his one eye.

"Bring him back…" Sigyn muttered severely, her face still shadowed from her long brown-blonde bangs. "Odin-sama…please bring him back…"

"I will not allow that," Odin spoke up like a true All-Father of all the Gods, one eye trained on her.

"What kind of a sin had he committed?!" Sigyn now shouted, ignoring the stares she receiving and stood bravely on her own, both her sons standing behind her silently.

"A sin; a sin that even I am afraid to admit to you, dear wife of Loki…"

She felt her body trembling. "Then Loki…?"

"Will never return to Asgard ever again," he answered, lowering his head. "I'm not done with him yet. But for you, Sigyn…I had some use for you…"

A few of the servants from behind grabbed onto both Narfi and Vali, dragging them away forcefully. They cried out in surprised, trying their best to struggle from their grip and reaching their hands out; wanting to protect their mother.

Sigyn's eyes widen, but Odin held her back with a painful grip on her arm and slowly smiled, "Are you willingly to not disobey the order I'm going to give you?"

Sigyn looked at him with wide eyes, stunned.

"Mother! No!" Vali shouted over to her. "Don't agree with anything!"

"If you don't," Odin continued, pulling Sigyn with him from where they'd walked over to the shouting boy, lifting a hand and grabbed onto Vali by the hair, ignoring his cries of pain. "Then you can watch the blood of your son, Narfi, who would be shred by his own brother here…"

Vali's orbs darken even more if possible in mute anger.

"So your answer, Sigyn?"

Sigyn hissed, feeling the bones on her arms cracking from his tighter grip, daring to glare at him. Vali managed a low smirk on his adorable looking face and answered for his mother, "You wouldn't dare in front of all the Gods and Goddesses, Odin…"

"Very well…"

The servants released him, leaving everyone – including Sigyn and Narfi – to witness Vali screaming in pain, his tone turning rougher to a deadly beast, his body began to grow bigger, bright creamy-brown fur from the color of his hair covered him entirely with his clothing ripping in shreds. In replaced from the always sweet-smiling son Sigyn always knew was a beautiful but horrifying wolf, which howled in the air, shaking the whole room from its high volume.

Sigyn's legs shivered, her mouth trembling with heavy tears pouring from her clouded pink eyes. "Vali…what had you done to him…? What had you done to him?!"

Odin hid his face from behind his long hat.

_Mother…_Vali smiled adorably at her with opened arms before his image shattered from her mind to form a murderous large creature in front of her. Slowly, he lowered his head, dark eyes glowed wildly like a true wolf just as it fell upon the fearful Narfi, who's too shock to even move where the servants had left him. Narfi managed to speak in a dry crack voice, "A…Aniki?"

Hunger was the only thought that came into the wolf's mind, drools leaking out from between his open sharp teeth as the other Gods and Goddesses left the area quickly in horror, all but Odin's beautiful wife, Frigg, Thor, Hemidall, Freyr and Freya stood behind.

Frigg cast a look over at her husband with displeasure. "Odin!"

And Vali leaped upon his brother, his mouth wide open to swallow him whole. Narfi, who would never dare pointed his sword at him that was placed at his side, closed his eyes for his coming fate.

"NO!" Sigyn shouted and a burst of green magic from Loki's powers was released from her arm, burning Odin who quickly let go. She stood and ran towards Narfi; the wolf drawing closer and closer.

It took both Heimdall and Freyr to hold Thor back, the Mjollnir in his hands sparkled powerfully with lightning. And those that stood behind can only watch, shutting their eyes once Vali finally reached his younger twin.

But it wasn't the flesh of Narfi that Vali had tasted in his mouth. He stopped, the wild look in his eyes slowly decreasing and stepping away, unable to speak. Sigyn smiled through her painful tears on the ground, couldn't feel anymore use of her bloody-covered body. Narfi only stared from the ground, stunned, at where he was pushed aside.

The warm blood leaks heavily from her unmoving body, painting the floor red with Sigyn crying out for her son in a small whisper, able to lift an arm up as if wanting to reach for him. "Vali…you're back…"

Tears glittered down the wolf's face, shaking his head side to side as if unbelieving what he had done, not daring to reach for her again.

"M-Mother…?" Narfi couldn't believe the site and rushed to his feet with shaky legs. Before Narfi can reach her, the last glow of green magic from the weak Sigyn sent him flying. Quickly, Vali leaped into the air and snatched him by the collar of his shirt.

"GO!" Sigyn managed to shout and at her demanding voice, Vali sprinted away with a broken heart, carrying the shouting Narfi with him as they both disappeared out of sight from the large room.

"No matter," Odin said, kneeling down to her form. "Vali won't be himself for very long…"

"I agreed to your request…" Sigyn coughed, breathing heavily from the loss of blood. "I'll do anything. Just leave my sons be…"

Odin slowly smiled.

"Do I have your word, Odin-sama…?"

"Yes…yes, you do," Odin said, caressing her cheeks, her body slowly glittered away. "My orders for you…will be to eliminate Loki once all your memories are return. You will live in a mortal body I'd chosen and from there as you grow up when your memories had all been received…Loki will be murder by your hands…"

Sigyn's breath stopped at her throat, not missing the loud angry shouts from Thor. "ODIN! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Of course, I had to erase all thoughts of you from Loki's mind in order for this to succeed in case he might recognize you," Odin continued just as Sigyn slowly began to disappear. "Not only him…but to the others and the trapped children of Loki which are held under my grip, minus your two sons, of course. To us…Loki will be remembered as a sinful God…while the Goddess Sigyn had never existed."

And she finally vanished, welcoming the darkness. She gave her last thoughts, feeling all of her memories drinking away from her mind to the blackness.

_Vali...Narfi..._And a sad smile crawled on her lips.…_Loki…_

* * *

"Loki…" Mayura whispered and snapped her eyes open, sitting up from her bed. Her body glowed, but nothing else changed. Slowly, she stared at her trembling hands until gripping them tightly on her sheets. "I remember everything now…Odin-sama…"

Crawling off from her bed, her eyes glowed in an eerie green color as the burned seal appeared on her arm, walking out from her room. "I understood why Odin-sama chose me now…to use your own powers you had given to me against you. I'm sorry…Loki…"


End file.
